battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
No Return Flights
No Return Flights is the last stage in Cutpurse Coast. This stage introduces a new enemy, Dolphina (イルカ娘). Battleground *1 Otta-smack-u is spawned after 10, 13, 53.3, 55.3, and 57.3 seconds, stack every 90~100 seconds. *1 Croco is spawned after 20 and 40 seconds, stack every 30~50 seconds. *On base hit, Master A. spawns as the boss with: **5 Dolphinas, stack every 20~30 seconds. **3 3 Rain D.s, stack every 30 seconds. Strategies *This stage features only white enemies, so do not bring any Ubers that are only good against specific trait enemies *Macho Legs Cat, King Dragon Cat and variants are necessary in this stage. *3~4 meatshields are recommended. *Any tanky Ubers or uber-ranged Ubers are useful in this stage, such as Splended Ganesha, Urashima Taro's 2nd and 3rd form and Maeda Keiji. *Shadow Gao can tank this stage with meatshields and some supports *Mid ranged attackers like Kalisa and Seafarer cats work well here Strategy 1 (Lucas IV Strat) Lineup: Manic Mohawk Cat (40) Eraser Cat (60) Manic Eraser cat (40) Can Can Cat (40) Manic Macho legs cat (40) Maglev Cat (40) Seafarer Cat (40) Manic Island Cat (40) Polevaulter Cat (40) Awakened Bahamut Cat (30) Items: Rich Cat isn’t necessarily needed but it either may help you or ruin timings. In Battle: The otter cycle is 2 otters, then 3 otters, then 2 otters, and so on. Use this to your advantage and stall them with Can Can cat, Manic Island Cat, and Seafarer Cat. Make sure you don’t push too much because you might trigger the base and release all of the forces of hell. Once you have level 8 money and Max money in your wallet stack up 5 otters and use your 5 attackers. Don’t spawn Maglev yet because it could trigger the base. Save it later once Dolphina comes out. After successfully stalling for a while, keep on spamming, but manage your money. The stage can be difficult with the lack of money drops from enemies. Spawn Castaway and Polevaluter only when 2 otters come, and when 3 otters come, spawn Awakened Bahamut Cat and hope that it kills the otters. Awakened Bahamut may fail it’s job the first few tries, but with some luck you might be able to actually kill the 3 otters. Now repeat the cycle until the Dolphinas are dead. Don’t celebrate though... The Rain D’s and Master A could finish you off, so keep your guard on. If you got past the dolphin wave, don't spawn Can Can or Seafarer because they get outranged by Rain D. If unlucky you might need to use revive and finish them with Bahamut. If super super lucky, you will kill Rain D and then kill Master A with Awakened Bahamut. And then congrats! You beat the hardest stage in The Battle Cats! NOTES: * DO NOT USE THIS STRATEGY IF YOU HAVE LOW LEVELED CATS!!! High Leveled cats are a must need for this strategy. If your cats are about level 30 you will have absolutely ZERO chance of completing this stage. * If you're running a little low on cash, that indicates that you’re doing something very wrong. You may be spending too much money on either Seafarer cat or Polevaluter cat. If your money goes below 4000, Strategy 3 (4star) Row 1; Research Up M, either with Detective Vigler and Madame Sumo, or Skelecat, Necromancer Cat, and Mr.. Attack Up S, with Moneko and Neneko, or perhaps one of the three-cat cat comboes that give Attack Up S. Row 2; Ramen Cat, Cameraman Cat, Cyborg Cat, Schoolbus Nyandam, and Awakened Ururun. My Row 2 cats were level 50+11, 50+7, 50+10, 40, and 40, respectively. My Cameraman Cat had Level 5 Survive, Level 5 Defense, and Level 5 Attack from talents. These are not minimums. Adjust any following magnitudes based on levels. When the map starts, use the empty start to get level 4 worker cat. Lure the first two Ottas fairly close to your base, then spawn 3 or 4 sets of Ramen Cats and Cameraman Cats. This will clear the first wave and do a good percentage of damage to the second. Lure the second wave close and spawn 3 more sets of Ramen Cat and Cameraman Cat. The goal is to have Lv8 worker cat while having nothing on the field, as in having Ottas approaching your base. Forceclose the game to get a free restart of the map (Sorry, iOS users). At this point, do not spawn Ramen Cat until all Dolphinas are defeated. Spawn Cameraman continually for the rest of the match. Letting your wave of Cameraman Cats get a slight lead, spawn Nyandam and Ururun, then keep Cameraman Cat and Cyborg Cat on cooldown, prioritizing Cameraman Cat when funds get low. Your wave of Cameraman Cats will crash into the enemy base and start the real fun. Continue spawning Cameraman Cats and Cyborg Cats until you win. "Why aren't you using meatshields? Why does this work?" The Dolphinas are the typical source of agony for most players on this map. Dolphina has a triggered attack range of 150, and a long-distance attack area of 350-650. With only Cameraman Cats and Cyborg Cats on the field, they're the only ones triggering Dolphina's attack. They have 30 knockbacks apiece which, while obnoxious, means they only need to take 15,000 damage before their attack's windup of 44f, nearly 1.5 seconds, is interrupted. Done properly, Dolphina never lands an attack on your units due to continual interruption from damage-based knockbacks. The Cameraman Cats destroy Dolphinas, but you need Cyborg Cats to handle the Rain D.s. Rain D.'s range of 300 trumps Cameraman Cat's range of 250. Cyborg Cats can hit Rain D. and therefore, Dolphina, and Rain D. similarly needs only 18,000 damage to be knocked back. The wave of Dolphinas and Rain D.s eventually ends. Master A. will be the last enemy standing, disregarding the infinitely spawning Ottas. Use Ramen and Nyandam to slowly defeat him. The idea of not using meatshields should be considered for all stars. At the risk of sounding obvious, once you effectively remove the Dolphinas, all you're left with is a Master A. and a few Rain D.s. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s00037.html Category:Sub-chapter 38 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels